Reunited
by Alasia Moonstalker
Summary: *COMPLETE* The sequal to If Only. Makoto reminises and all of the girls make an appearance, then they head to the DBZ dimension.
1. Memories

Well when I asked if there should be a sequal to If Only I recived a unanimous yes. So here goes. This one is gonna have a lot more romance in it, and Jupiter, Saturn and Mercury are the main SM charas, sorry not much Sailor Pluto. Why she is not in it, well she can't exactly take a vacation from gaurding the Gates of Chronos now can she? It's actually after Sailor Stars, I messed up in If Only it was during SuperS. It starts two days before the Cell Games. There are quite a few surprises.   
Just a reminder on who the couples are:   
1)Jupiter/Piccolo (don't forget that Piccolo does have a gender)   
2)Saturn/Mirai Trunks   
Please review, I love your commets even if they are bad.   
Luv, Lyssandra 

Reunited

Chapter 1: Memories

"Mako-chan!"   
Makoto looked up to see her friends Usagi and Minako running over to her booth.   
"Ohayo," Minako said cheerfully.   
"Ohayo," said Makoto and looked glumly into her mug of hot chocolate. Usagi sat down next to her with a concered look.   
"Mako-chan? Daijubai ka," she asked.   
Makoto smiled at Usagi's conceren, "Just burying myself in some memories Usagi-chan, nothing else."   
"Like what," Minako asked as she waved Ami and Rei over.   
"Is it a boy," Usagi asked slyly.   
Makoto blushed.   
"It is," Rei said catching on, "Who is it?"   
"No one," came the muffled reply.   
"Guys leave her alone."   
"AMI-CHAN!"   
Ami shrunk in her seat as three women started badgering her. 

Makoto sighed making the steam from her hot chocolate blow foreward and then resume it's trip upward. She watched her four friends bicker. She loved them like sisters, but she still missed HIM. Him being Piccolo. Without him she just felt.....   
"Incomplete," she finished aloud.   
All other talking stopped and the four other inner senshi stared.   
"What?"   
"It's true Rei-chan, I feel.....incomplete."   
"But Mako-chan, you have everything you've ever wanted," Ami whispered, shocked.   
"Except for him," she sighed, "Heck! I don't even know if he's alive!"   
"What do you mean?"   
"I mean, Usagi-chan, that ever since I met him I feel like there's this great big him sized hole in my heart that only he can fill. I mean, I miss him."   
"Oooooh, Mako-chan's in Loooove," Minako said.   
"How would you know," Rei retorted.   
"I am the senshi of love an beauty after all," Minako replied smugly.   
"Oh, please," Rei said slapping her forehead.   
"You guys--"   
"It's true," Makoto interupted. "I'm hoplessly and desperately in love. And with a guy I'll probably never see again."   
"Ahh, lamore," Minako said flopping back into her chair.   
Makoto continued, "I keep seeing all the memories we shared. Our first kiss, the time he let me hold his hand even though he had to keep a distant reputation. The way he always told me to be careful when I went off to fight one of Kalon's goons. The way his eyes sofened when he looked at me. Just th little things......," she trailed off. 

"You really miss the Green Bean don't you?"   
Makoto sighed and let her head fall so that her forehead rested on her hands," Yeah, Haruka, I do."   
Haruka sqeezed in on one side of Makoto while Michiru took the other.   
"So go see him," Michiru said.   
"But what about---"   
"No buts," Setsuna started, "I'll even open the portal for you. Take Hotaru with you as well, she wants to say hi to everyone, and give Tien my love."   
"But---"   
"Do you think the gates gaurd themselves," Setsuna cut in, putting her hands on her hips.   
"Do you think you have a choice," Michiru asked.   
"But---"   
"See," Haruka said holding up Makoto's duffel bag, "We even packed for you."   
"But---"   
"No buts Mako-mama," Hotaru said walking up, "We're going 'cause you look terrible and I want to see everyone."   
"Okay!"   
"And---Did you just say yes?"   
"Yes I did, you've convinced me," Makoto said grabbing her duffel.   
Haruka and Michiru high fived one another.   
"Can I go," Ami asked.   
"I guess so," Setsuna said, "Come on, all of you we could use the help to send them off." 

~*@*~ 

"Have fun okay. And track down that guy," Minako said giving each of her friends a hug.   
"Yeah," Rei said, going down the line, "Have fun."   
Usagi steeped foreward, "Well......I guess I don't need to tell you to have fun!" She sniffled, "I'm gonna miss you guys!" She then hugged them all at once.   
Michiru stepped over to Hotaru and hugged her, "Be careful."   
Haruka hugged Hotaru as well and then hugged the shocked Makoto, "Take care of her."   
"Bye," Setsuna said, "I'll take you as close to Piccolo as I can. There's a fight going on, be careful."   
The three senshi turned and stepped into the portal.   



	2. Hello Again

Okay I've been having some porblems. How do you spell Krillan's name? *sweatdrop* Am I even spelling it right? Please   
tell me so that I can get it right! 

Reunited 

Chapter 2: Hello Again 

A magenta portal opened about ten feet above the floor of Kami's lookout. Hotaru let out a shriek as she fell through and   
landed on Trunks. Ami soon followed, being caught by a shocked Goku. Vegita caught Makoto and the porlat closed.   
"Green Beans in the time chamber," he said setting the startled brunette on the ground.   
"How long till he comes out," she asked.   
"An hour," Krillan answered. 

"Thanks for catching me," Ami said as Goku put her down. She looked really embarrassed.   
"Uh........No problem," he answered, flashing the Son smile. Hotaru let out a small giggle as she watched Makoto pierce   
the door to the hyperbolic time chamber with her eyes.   
"Mako-mama," she said, "Burning the door to ashes with your eyes won't make him come out any faster."   
All heads turned to look at the brunette, who blushed and mumbled something that sounded like, 'sweet potatoes and   
chicken.'   
Hotaru shook her head, "Anyway, everyone this is Sailor Mercury, otherwise known as the beautiful Mizuno Ami.   
Ami-chan these are, Krillan, Gohan, Gohan's dad Goku, Trunks, Vegita, Mr. Popo and.....umm....."   
"Dende."   
"Yeah Dende. Piccolo is in the hyperblobic--hyperbloi---hyper---hyperbolic time chamber."   
"Ohayo," Ami said, "I have heard lots about you all. Except your Piccolo friend, Mako-chan wouldn't speak of him." 

Makoto's ears burned and she turned and stalked away. She sat down, her feet dangling off the edge of Kami's lookout.   
She sighed and rested her head in her hands. The wind rustled her hair. Something stirred. Her haed snapped up as she   
streched her snses. They collided with someone else's. Her eyes widened, she sensed a deep raitiating evil, and a very   
weak point of good. 

:Who are you,: a male voice whispered in her head.   
:Sailor Jupiter, and you,: she replied.   
:Cell.:   
:Your Cell,: she wondered, :You're the being I'm here to fight?:   
:You're here to fight me,: Cell laughed, :Well then, I guess we'll be seeing each other. After all in order to fight me you   
have to be at the Cell Games.:   
:You are arrogant,: she said.   
:Thank-you. Just for that I'll save you for lastr, unless of course you want to switch sides,: Cell said.   
:No thank-you. If you win, my world would be in danger. So I will fight you,: Makoto replied.   
:Suit yourself. Now how will I recognize you,: He said.   
:I have emerald eyes,: she said and then cut the link. 

~*@*~ 

Piccolo stepped out of the hyperbolic time chamber only to be shoved aside by Vegita, who then stormed in and slammed   
the door. A green brow ridge raised questioningly.   
"Uh, hi Piccolo."   
His head snapped to the side and a shocked look crossed his face briefly, "Hotaru? Who's your friend and where's   
Mako?"   
Ami stepped foreward, "I am Mizuno Ami. Mako-chan went that way," she said pointing.   
Piccolo nodded breifly and strode away. 

"Mako?"   
Makoto's head snapped up and her heart leaped into her throat. She stood and turned around. Her eyes welled up with   
teatrs at what she saw and she launched herself into Piccolo's arms. He held her close.   
"I thought I'd never see you again," she whispered.   
He tilted her head up so they were looking each other in the eyes.   
"I told you we'd see each other again," he said.   
"I know," she answered, "I don't ever want to let go."   
"You don't have to," Piccolo said leaning his head down and kissing her. 

"HELL-O!" 

They broke apart to see Krillan and the others whoping and hollaring a few yards away--all except for Ami, who stood   
with her mouth a gape.   



	3. Intuition

Okay! I wanna know where all of my reviews went! Whats up with this? I'm being held at spoon point against my will,   
writing this as fast as possible and I get a measly little 13 reviews for both the first and second chapters! Please   
REVIEW! 

Reunited 

Chapter 3: Intuition 

_~Everybodys been in my face_   
_Tellin' me I gotta make a change_   
_All I ever hear day and night is_   
_"You better hurry up and get a life"_   
_I need some direction-'cause the clock is tickin' away_   
_Then a friend of a friend of mine_   
_Says I've really been on his mind and_   
_Wants to go out check out what the feelin's about_   
_Says we have a deep connection-well it sure is news to me~_

"And our hero Hercule steps into the ring," the news man cried, "Wait what's this? More people coming to fight?"   
The cameraman switched views and watched as Sailor Mercury, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Jupiter landed.   
"Who could they be," the news man asked.   
Hercule then went on to get thrown face first into a cliff. Cell turned and recognized Jupiter because of what she had told   
him. She had her arm crossed over her green and white Eternam fuku. She saw him watching her ans raised a delecate   
brunette eyebrow.   
"Who will fight me first? Will it be you Goku? Or you Greeneyes," Cell started, "Or will it be the boy?"   
Jupiter turned to Mercury, "Scan him, find me a weakness."   
She then turned to Cell, "I'll fight first, but I'll lay a few rules of my own. One: You can't go after anyone outside the ring.   
Two: You try to pull any dirty tricks on me, I'll escort you personally to the nineth gate of hell. Three: Don't call me   
Greeneyes."   
"Alright," Cell said, "Let's see what you can do!" 

_~And all I can say is_   
_Intuition tells me how to live my day_   
_Intuition tells me when to walk away_   
_Could have turned left_   
_Could have turned right_   
_But I ended up here_   
_Bang in the middle of a real life~_

Jupiter stepped up into the ring and went into a fighting stance. Her green eyes narrowed to slits as she concentrated to   
channel her power into her left fist. Her fist began to crackle with silver-green electricity. It was soon crackling up her   
arm, covering it completely.   
:You can't sense my power. So don't try,: she whispered into Cell's mind. He looked at her with a startled expression,   
then it went back to granite. Jupiter suddenly dissapeared, only to reappear behind Cell and slam her electrified fist into   
his back. He fell foreward and swung at her.   
The fight was on. 

_~ Then another one says--she'd do anything to get ahead_   
_She doesn't care if she has to scratch and claw to get in the door_   
_She wants her fifteen minutes of fame_   
_And twenty would be nice_   
_But I guess it's her life_   
_'Cause intuition tells me that I'm doing fine_   
_Intuition tells me when to draw the line_   
_Could have turned left_   
_Could have turned right_   
_But I ended up here_   
_Bang in the middle of a real life~_

The fight moved to the air, both of them moving so fast that you could see everyone's eyes flicking around. The newsman   
and Hercule were looking around wildly with confused looks on thier faces. 

Suddenly Jupiter slammed into the ring on one knee, leaving a small crater where she landed. Cell appeared just above   
her. They dissapeared again. Mercury followed thier movets with her visor as she typed furiously on her computer,   
looking for some weakness in Cell. She let out a small gasp as her computer focused on the weakness.   
:Ami! find anything,: Jupiter's voice said in her head.   
:Yes,: Mercury replied.   
:Well!?:   
:Cell has one weakness,: Mercury started, :It's......well.....it's you.: 

_~Should have turned left_   
_But I turned right_   
_And I ended up here_   
_And I feel alright___

_You make it hard for me_   
_Can't find the real you_   
_You really think that I can't see_   
_What it is that you're trying to do~_

:Me! What are you talking about,: Jupiter asked.   
:He's interested in knowing what you can do. I ran a scan and well.....he's extreemly attracted to you,: Mercury said.   
:Oh goody,: Jupiter said sarcastically, :I've got to get myself out of this. Tell Goku I'm going to purposefully loose, tell him   
the weakness. Be careful with Piccolo."   
:Alright.: 

~*@*~ 

_~And all I can say is_   
_Intuition tells me how to live my day_   
_Intuition tells me when to walk away_   
_Could have turned left_   
_Could have turned right_   
_But I ended up here_   
_Bang in the middle of a real life~_

"Goku," Eternal Sailor Mercury said. The sayain turned to her.   
"We've found a weakness," she said softly.   
"Well what is it," Vegita yelled.   
"It's fighting Cell."   
Piccolo's eye's widened, "His weakness is Mako!?"   
"Yes, she's going to purposefully lose to get out of there. Use the weakness to your advantage Goku," she said.   
Goku nodded right when Jupiter impacted solid ground. 

_~Should have turned left_   
_But I turned right_   
_And I ended up here_   
_And I feel alright~_   
  



	4. Cell's Defeat

  
Okay people! I do NOT spell THAT bad. I swear, I post this stuff for your enjoyment, and all I get is critisizm about my   
spelling, well I hope you have a dictionary handy, 'cause if you can't understand the few badly spelled words, then LOOK   
IT UP! Anyway, enjoy this part. I had fun writing it, and there's a big surprise. Oh! And I do know that gaurdian is spelled   
wrong. It's that way because it's my trademark. 

Reunited 

Chapter 4: Cell's Defeat 

Cell had long since blown up the ring, and Goku had yet to use his trump card. The two fighters were giving it their all.   
Mercury has bitten her lip and buried herself in the astonished Yamcha's arms. Hotaru and Trunks were, ans stayed, at   
the most two feet apart. Jupiter had plastered herself to Piccolo's side and was watching Goku and Cell fight it out. 

Suddenly Cell slammed Goku in to the ground and sent a killing blast at him. 

"NO!" 

Jupiter's scream was oral and mental, making everything in the area with ears flinch. Her tiara shattered and the Jupiter   
symbol glowed brightly. She collapsed to the ground on one knee in pain. Her gloves transformed into gold arm band   
that reached from elbow to wrist, her boots became gold ankle bands that pointed down. Her skirt morphed into an   
emerald belt that pointed down, and attached to a white two-peice skirt (or loin cloth *sweatdrop*), the one in back was   
split in half. Her top still had the emerald sailor style collar, but connected to an emerald circle broach. The top itself was   
white, sleeveless, and ended above her bellybutton. It wrapped around her back and pointed up in front. Her choker   
became thicker, and like the ankle bands, pointed down. It held the Jupiter symbol in white. 

Her ears came to a point and her hands morphed into claws, her feet looked like those of a gargoyles (AN: If you've ever   
seen the cartoon Gargoyles you know what I mean). Her skin became an emerald color. Her eyes opened, and were   
glowing green. she opened her mouth in a silent scream, showing off her new fangs. She doubled over as emerald wings   
exploded from her bacl, they had a daker green inside (AN: wing membranes). She'd grown a long emerald tail, which   
explained the split in her clothes. She stood, her hands in fists, half way raised. Her wings snapping to an eight-foot   
wing span. She let out an ear splitting roar. Her eyes stopped glowing and she brought her wings in. 

Makoto had reached a new level, she had become a Gaurdian. The transformation had been watched by everyone and   
Mercury and Saturn had their mouths hanging open. Piccolo stepped foreward and Makoto's snapped to the side.   
"Mako," he asked.   
"I'm fine Piccolo," she said. 

Her arm bent at the elbow, showing off the spike there. Her fist clenched and she bent her knees. She took a running   
leap into the air. Her wings expanded again and she blocked the ki blast meant for Goku. Dust and rock exploded around   
her. When it settled she stood, eyes narrowed, without a scratch. Cell's eyes widened.   
"You," she said, "Will die."   
She then charged him. 

When they broke apart Makoto hadn't even broken a sweat. Cell was breathing hard. Makoto raised a hand in the air   
and made like she was going to do Uranus' World Shaking attack. Only she created a huge ball of lighning. 

"JUPITER PLANET ATTACK!" 

It roared along the ground and Cell attempted to block it. It tore through his shields and when the dust cleared he was   
badly burned and crackling with electricity. Makoto didn't give him a chance to retaliate as she charged him and began   
pounding him. 

~*@*~ 

"Somehow I can't imagine how this new warrior is doing it," began the reporter, "But she's beating Cell into the ground!" 

The camraman turned back to the fight to catch what he could of the fight through the explosions and the two fighter's   
speed. 

Suddenly a roar was heard and then a "Die Cell!" Lightning shot down from the sky, something else was shouted and   
the entire area was enveloped by a dome of green enrgy. 

~*@*~ 

Piccolo was the first to recover from the shock of Cell's defeat. Makoto's transformation wore off, all the way down to her   
jeans and baby tee. He flew to catch the female as she fell from the sky unconsious.   



	5. Left Of The Middle

  
Hooray! My Christmas vacation has officially started. As of 11:05 I was free! Now I can spend a ton of time on the   
computer writing this and Warrior Of Protection! I'm really on a roll on getting things out. I'd like to give major kudos to   
Wild Melody, to whom this story is dedicated. To Lady Neycoma who helps undo all of what Melody does to me. And to   
Lita of Jupiter for her honest critisism. I love all three of you. Anyway on with the fic. 

Reunited 

Chapter 5: Left Of The Middle 

Hotaru stood leaning on the wall outside Makoto's room at Capsule Corps. She sighed and shifted her wieght. Trunks   
walked down the hall toward her.   
"How is she," he asked.   
"I don't know," Hotaru answered, "They won't let me in there, neither Piccolo or Ami have come out. I'm so worried."   
Her voice had become to shake and a tear rolled down her cheek. Trunks pulled her into his arms, and let her cry.   
"What if she never wakes up," Hotaru asked Trunks' shirt.   
"Don't think like that. Of course she'll be okay. She's probably just exhausted," Trunks replied. 

Suddenly the door opened and Ami steeped through, "She's alright, hardly a scratch on her. What she really needs is   
sleep and comfort. The bed is providing the former and Piccolo the latter."   
Hotaru sighed with relife, "How long till I can see her?"   
"When she wakes up Hota-chan. We should let her sleep," replied Ami.   
"Alright Ami-chan," Hotaru said.   
"C'mon," Trunks said, "Lets go tell all the worry warts that are in the living room." 

_~End of the third round_   
_As I put the phone down_   
_Chasing the same lines_   
_Over the old ground_   
_I'm pushing zero_   
_Where is my hero_   
_He's out there somewhere_   
_Left of the middle~_

Makoto awoke long after the sun had gone down. She turned her head to see Piccolo slumped over in the chair next to   
the bed, holding her hand. She squoze it and his his eyes opened.   
"Hey you," she whispered.   
"Hey," he answered.   
She scooted over on the bed and patted the spot next to her. He climbed onto the bed next to her and pulled her into   
his arms. She snuggled up to him. They settled into a comfortable silence. And before she drifted off to sleep she said, "I   
love you Piccolo." 

_~And your world falls down_   
_And you're there calling out_   
_But it's something I can't say_   
_Though it seems the only way_   
_But it's a game that I can't play--not today~_

Hotaru looked up at the sky. That was strange, there was no moon. Trunks stepped out onto the balcony with her. They   
looked at the sky for a while.   
"Where's the moon," Hotaru asked.   
"Piccolo blew it up," Trunks said.   
Hotaru nooded, not quite understanding. Trunks pointed at a star and Hotaru leaned closer to him to see it.   
"The north star," he started, "is the only star that never moves. It acts as a guide, a gaurd. So whenever you see it,   
know that it's watching over you, kind of like a guardian angel."   
Hotaru leaned on Trunks' shoulder and her wrapped an arm around her.   
"It's in the same place in this world as it is in mine," she whispered.   
"Maybe it's what links our worlds together," Thrunks said.   
"Maybe," she replied, smiling.   
They watched the sky in comfortable silence. 

_~I got my ticket_   
_And I got a straight road_   
_But I'm passing the same signs_   
_Over and over~_

Ami sat down next to Tein, "Hi."   
"Hey," he repiled.   
"Setsuna told me to give you her love," she said.   
"She did? Why didn't she come with you," he asked.   
"She's the guardian of time, she can't exactly take a vacation from it. She wanted to come," Ami replied.   
"Can I got to her?"   
"I'll talk to her for you. I'm sure she'll say yes." 

_~And I'm there calling out_   
_But it's something I can't say_   
_Though it seems the only way_   
_But it's a game that I can't play--not today~_

Ami sat down at the kitchen table and flicked open her communicator, pushing the pluto symbol. 

"Pluto here."   
"Hey Setsuna."   
"Ami? What's up?"   
"Tein."   
"What do you mean?"   
"Can he come visit you?"   
"Yes!"   
"Good."   
"I'll open a portal." 

~*@*~ 

"Have fun Tein," Ami said.   
"I will. And thanks," he said, then dashe through the portal. 

"Your welcome." 

_~I need to tell you_   
_Trying to get through_   
_It's not always easy_   
_Left of the middle~_   



	6. Dare To Dream

Okay, I just read If Only, and wow, I can't belive it was that horrible and you people still loved it. I'm amazed that I'm still   
getting reviews for it. Anywho, I'm sorry I didn't get this part out sooner but you gotta give me a break. I mean my life   
mixed with writer's block is not a pretty sight. I also have a couple announcements.   
1) I've broadened my horizons. Aren't you proud of me, I have officially started writing a story. One that I created. I   
mean CREATED. Characters, timeline, world, everything. I'll be posting it wherever you put the original novels or   
whatever as soon as I get around to typing it up.   
2) I noticed that I do most of my best writing while I'm in school. You know that math class everyone hates and the   
history class everyone dispises because the teacher makes it a real snore? Anyway, I thought you'd all like to know that   
I'm finding things out about myself all the time (another excuse for not getting this out sooner.). 

Well that's it, and on with the chapter, this one is really kind of weird, but when I get the next part out, hopefully later   
today, it will make more sense. 

Reunited 

Chapter 6: Dare to Dream 

Ami floped down ontp her bed and closed her eyes. It had been a long two days. With Cell's defeat, Makoto's   
transformation, finding out just who it was that she'd been depressed over. Contacting Setsuna and sending Tien to be   
with her. She kicked off her shoes and rolled up in the blanket, soon falling asleep. 

*Ami's dream* 

Mist covered the area, flanked by blacxkness. Three young women are revealed as Makoto, Ami and Hotaru in princess   
form. Three shadoey figures walk toward them. What little light there is reveals Trunks dressed in Sayian armor, which   
was silver, black and purple. He walked up to Hotaru and wrapped his arms around her. Next to appear was Yaumcha,   
who was dressed in blue, black and silver armor (which looked like Momoru's in prine form). He walked over to and wraps   
his arms around Ami, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Next to be revealed is Piccolo in black, emerald and gold armor, so   
unlike anything Ami had ever seen she could not think to describe it. He walked over to Makoto and wrapped his arms   
protectively around her. 

"Makoto....," a soft male voice whispered. The emptyness making it echo. 

Piccolo's arms tighten around her as she visibly flinches. 

"Makoto.....," the voice says again. The mist reveals a shadowy figure walking toward the group. The light soon reveals   
Cell walking toward them. 

He stops a few yards away and holds out a hand, "Come to me Makoto."   
Trunks and yaumcha step protectively in front of their princesses and Makoto buries herself in Piccolo's arms.   
"Never," Makoto whispers.   
"Then you shall die," Cell says. He lifts a hand, plam out, and begins begins to collect energy for an attack. 

"You're supposed to be dead," Ami says.   
"Ever heard of reincarnation," Cell says. then fires tha blast. Piccolo jupms in front of Makoto. He falls to the ground as   
Cell laughs. Makoto cries silently as she holds the now dead Piccolo's hand...... 

*End Dream* 

Ami sat straight up in bed, sweat pouring down her forehead. She brought a hand to her forehead and sighed. She then   
pushed the covers back and swung her legs over the side of the bed, she then went to stand by the open window. She   
looked out at the clear, star-filled sky and looked back on her dream. 

What did it mean/ How could Cell possibly come back? He was supposed to be dead....for good. She let out a smal   
stress-filled sigh and brushed her short blue hair away from her eyes. 

"What does it mean," she asked out loud. 

~*@*~ 

"It was just a dream Ami-chan," Hotaru said.   
"No it wasn't," Ami exclaimed, "If we don't get Mako-chan and Piccolo-san out of here he'll die!"   
"Didn't I kill Cell," Makoto asked, slightly confused.   
"Yes," came the reply, "But this time it was more evil, like something had ressurected him on puropse."   
"Where would they go," asked Gohan.   
"W'ell go back to my dimesion," Makoto said, "If something wants me, it'll have to go through you guys and if it does,   
which I doubt it will, has to track me down. When it does it'll have to go through the Senshi."   
"Yes," Ami said," Not to mention the fact that Tein is there, and since he's linked to this dimension he probably already   
knows that something is wrong."   
"I'll go with you," Krillan said, "To help train the Senshi in physical combat."   
"Let's do it," Makoto said. 

~*@*~ 

Hours later Eternal Sailor Jupiter stood with either Piccolo or Krillan on one side or the other. She raised her hands in the   
air, chanted something and an ancient, forgotten language. The sky clouded over and a lightning bolt hit the trio. Making   
them dissapear in a flash of light. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I'm sorry that took so long. It may be while before I get the next part out. I'm getting over a major case of writer's block.   
Please bear with me. 


	7. Home Again

If Only Author's Notes: Okay, here it is, part 7! Whoohoo! I finally got off my lazy hide and typed it! Yay! Um, now all I need to do is write part 8. Well read and review!

**Reunited**   
**_Chapter 7: Home Again_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

In a flash of green light the trio reappeared in Makoto's apartment, she being completely drained, promptly detransformed and collapsed. Piccolo bent down and picked her up, laying her on the couch while Krillan marvled at the size and appearance of Makoto's apartment.

A while later Makoto stood in her kitchen wearing a green apron and cooking away. Krillan sat at the counter watching and Piccolo sat (or rather floated) in the corner meditating. She flipped whatever it was that she was cooking. The doorbell rang and Makoto looked up.   
"Get that would you," was all she said.

Krillan guessed that it was him she'd been talking to and stood. He walked over to the door and opened it. Two blondes rushed past him, followed more slowly by someone with black hair. Krillan shrugged and closed the door.

"MAKO-CHAN!"

He winced. the doorbell rang again. He gave it a strange look and opened it. An aqua haired young woman and a dirty blonde man walked in. He closed the door and went back to his bar stool. Krillan then noticed that Piccolo had one eye cracked open and was watching the new arrivals closely. Makoto had hugged everyone and the blonde with pigtails promptly dug in to the food.

~*@*~

Makoto walked over to Piccolo with a glass of water and promptly sat down in his lap. His eyes snapped open and he looked down at her. The room had long since gone quiet as the group stared at the pair.   
"Oh, come on," Krillan said, "Kiss already! Man, neither of you ever win the staring contests!"   
Makoto blushed slightly and Piccolo glared at Krillan. The next thing that happened no one expected. Makoto glued her lips to Piccolo's.

"That's her dream guy," Rei wondered aloud.   
"Shhh," Minak whispered, holding a finger to Rei's lips.

That was when Haruka's communicator went off. She promptly flipped it open and said an annoyed, "What?"   
"Well hello to you to," came Sailor Pluto's voice.   
"What is it," Michiru asked.   
"We have activity at the Juuban mall."   
"We're on it," Makoto said, giving the glass to Piccolo and heading for the door while throwing over her shoulder, "You two stay here."

~*@*~

"Cresent Beam!"   
"Fire Soul!"   
"Supremem Thunder!"

The youma dodged all three blasts and turned to the group of females in extreemly short skirts, "Who the hell are you?"   
Sailormoon began her speech, "I and Sailormoon, chapion of love and justice! How dare you interupt people's queit time in the mall! In the name of the moon, we shall punish you!"   
"Punish me," the youma hissed as it got into Sailormoon's face, "Hah!"   
Jupiter rolled her eyes and slammed her fist into the youma's face, causing it to fly bacwards. Venus, Mars and Moon gawked as Uranus, Neptune, and Jupiter powered up.

"World...Shaking!"   
"Deep...Submerge!"   
"Sparkling...Wide....Pressure!"

The thre attacks combined and hit thier taget. The youma screamed in pain as Moon nodded to herself and the other and powered up.

"Silver...HoneyMoon...Therapy Kiss!"   


The ouma screamed a final time and dissapeared, Moon grinned, "Dusted."   
Jupiter shook her her head, "Everybody back to my place, we gotta discuss something," she flipped her communicator open and pressed the button for Pluto, "Pluto, meet us at my place, bring Tien."   
Pluto's voice came back loud and clear, "Alright." 


	8. Standing Here

If Only Author's Notes: Well, I finally updated this. I'm hoping to get off my lazy hide and finish it. Well, I hope you like this chapter. ^_^ 

****

Reunited   
**__**Chapter 8: Standing Here 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Makoto looked up as Haruka suddenly stopped.   
"You know," The blonde had started, "I'm proud of the way you've finally found love. But don't expect it to last, you two are way to different."   
"Yeah, well looks can be deciving," Makoto had retorted.   
"I'm just saying--"   
"I don't care, I love Piccolo, there's nothing you can say that will change that," Makoto said, cutting the older woman off.   
Haruka sighed, "I warned you."   
"Whatever."   
Haruka shook her head and left with Michiru, who gave her a look that said 'ignore her'. Usagi was the last to leave. The blonde stopped next to the door and looked over at Makoto.   
"You know," Usagi said, "I think, that no matter what happens, you'll make it."   
"That actually made sense Usagi-chan. Thanks for the vote of confidence.   
"No prob," Usagi replied and gave her tall friend a hug, then left. 

Makoto turned back to the living area and sighed. Krillan was sprwaled out over the couch and Piccolo was still meditating. She walked over and sat down on the floor. Krillan looked up and shook his bald head.   
"I've never met a more energetic group of girls in my life," he said.   
Makoto chuckled, "I see why, but don't let it get to you, that doesn't happen very often."   
"Good." 

~*@*~ 

Ami sighed and looked up at the star ridden sky. She couldn't understand it. How could they possibly beat a monster like Cell again when he knows what they can all do. She ran a han through her short blue hair and closed her eyes. If only she could understand that dream more. And maybe, why she was in Yaumcha's arms during it.

"They're gorgeous aren't they," a masculine voice asked.

Ami turned and smiled slightly as Yaumcha came to stand next to her, "Yes they are, but I don't recognize any of the constellations."   
Yaumcha smiled at the blue eyed woman and said, "Maybe I can help you with that."   
Then he began to point out the different constellations in the moonless sky. Ami followed his pointing finger with her eyes and listened to his voice, discarding her thoughts about the dream, and the problems with Cell.

~*@*~

Hotaru sighed and let her chin drop into her hand. Trunks noticed this snd rubbed her shoulders lightly, remaining silent.   
"I don't understand," Hotaru whispered, "Why can't we just have peace?"   
"I don't know," Trunks replied, "But I know that someday, we'll have it."   
"I hope you're right," she said.   
"It's all that's keeping me going. The hope that we'll have peace and, you," Trunks replied, squeezing her shoulder gently.   
Hotaru smiled up into his blue eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, "I hope I don't have to resort to desperate measures."   
Trunks kissed the top of her head gently and whispered, "We won't."

~*@*~

"You alright."   
"I'll manage."   
"You'd better," was the gruff reply, as strong arms wrapped themselves around Makoto. She smiled slightly and leaned into the embrace, looking out into the city.   
"What did Haruka say to you?"   
"She said we wouldn't last," Makoto replied, closing her emerald eyes, "That we're too different."   
"We are? I never noticed," came the bemused reply.   
"I told her to buzz off," Makoto whispered, a genuine smile gracing her face once more.   
"Well, there's one way to do it."   
"Yes, well, blasting her to smitherines isn't what we do in this world," Makoto said, turning in the embrace, and looking up into smokey eyes. Those eyes twinkled in the city lights as Piccolo smiled down at her.   
"I love you Piccolo," Makoto said softly.   
"And I you," he replied, pulling her closer.   
The two stood there, watching as one by one, the lights in the city went off, as it fell asleep. 


	9. Of All The Things

Author's Notes: Well, I finally updated this. I'm hoping to get off my lazy hide and finish it. Well, I hope you like this chapter. ^_^****

**Reunited**   
**Chapter 9: Of All The Things** ****

The city of Tokyo lay quite against the cold black of night. Lights twinkled from buildings and lamp posts, giving the city and alluring strangely attractive glow. Makoto allowed herself to sigh. This was home, but she hated it. She had come to love the beauty of the Black Forest in Piccolo's world. She couldn't stand the noise of traffic, the smells of sewage mixing with the smells of restaurant food. It was all to chaotic for her. But here she was, flying above the city with her lover and scanning it for any signs of negative activity, but so far, all was quite.   
The more she thought about it, the more ironic it all became. Wasn't Usagi the one who always got the enemy's attention? Wasn't Usagi the one who had the enemy's drooling all over her? Oh, how ironic it all was. She smiled sardonically as she noticed that of all the people in all the dimensions she had to be the one to attract Cell's attention. Oh, this sucked royally. 

~ * ~ 

Ami gaped openly as Bulma explained her idea to find Cell. Oh, this was perfect, just what they needed in fact. She grinned. Her azure blue gaze locked with Hotaru's violet one and the grinned at one another, thinking the same thing. Why not? They'd done it before.   
They tried to sneak out, but it didn't work, Bulma caught them. They turned to look at everyone that was staring at them and grinned sheepishly, only for their smiles to become full of mischief. They shouted their transformation phrases and locked hands, shouting their teleportation phrase before anyone could move. In an odd flash of what seemed to be a computer generated image going wrong, they disappeared. Trunks stood with the others and traded a look with Yaumcha. What had those two gotten themselves into? 

~ * ~ 

Mercury scanned the area with her computer, the blueness of her visor turning the world odd shades of blue. Saturn knelt off to her right, scanning the ground for something, what, she didn't know, but she was looking for clues. Mercury tried to hold in a snort of laughter at the multiple shades of blue that she'd become. Suddenly the purple clad warrior stood and walked a few feet toward the northwest, a look of concentrated confusion on her face. Mercury watched as her companion continued to walk for a moment until her visor and computer beeped simultaneously. She looked in the direction her visor indicated and allowed her eyes to widen in shock. That was the same direction that Saturn was walking in!   
"Saturn?"   
"I've found something... Footprints."   
Mercury walked over and scanned the seemingly fresh footprints, "They're generating the same negative energy that I'm getting from the direction they're leading us in..."   
Saturn looked up, "I think we've found us a trail."   
"I agree," Mercury replied, "Shall we?"   
"We shall." 

They flew for who knows how long. The wind blowing in their faces as the sun sunk lower and lower on the horizon. Casting the world into hazing bright shades of red and orange. The footprints had long dissapeared below them and they continued to follow the trail that both of them could sense now, without using Mercury's devices. They knew who it was. And they expected to find him. 


	10. The Finding of Cell

Author's Notes: Lookit! I'm alive! *cackles manically* My muse suddenly gave me ideas for these fics. 'Tis short, but it's something. Enjoy! 

**Reunited**   
**Chapter 10: The Finding of Cell**

All of Mercury's senses were peaked, waiting for Cell to pop out of nowhere. There were definately enough places for the large. green bug to hide. They had entered a series of canyons a little over a quarter of an hour ago, and had determined to stay together, even if it would take twice the time. Mercury had decided that they stood a better chance if they stayed together, especially since Cell could easily destroy one of them without the other's knowledge. 

This was, however, growing rather boring. 

***** 

Cell smirked as he watched the two Sailor Senshi walk down the ravine toward him. They had no idea what they were getting themselves into. He had purposely meant to get make them so bored that they would leave without a second thought, but this was becoming a rather tedious - and boring - task. He knew they couldn't beat him. There wasn't any way for them to do so. The only ones with enough power to do that were maybe Goku and Makoto. She had reached the level of Guardian, and he found this new form rather fasinating. Her power had skyrocketed when she'd transformed, putting her power level over his own. 

He wanted that power. 

He wanted it with a passion. And the only way to reach it was to take one of these girls' energy so that he could create the portal that would take him to their home dimension. He craved power. And he would be damned if anyone managed to stop him. 

Cell landed silently above the two women, mind working in a whirl before he smirked and made up his mind. He stepped forward, placing a foot on a rock and casually slinging an arm over it. He chuckled, loud enough to make them stop and look around nervously. 

"Hello Sailors." 

***** 

Saturn's head snapped around and up and her deep purple eyes widened at the sight of Cell staring down at them, clearly amused. She swallowed, they were screwed if they didn't think of something fast. 

Mercury allowed shock to register on her face before quickly masking it with a glare. She knew they weren't strong enough to defeat him, and she'd be damned if she let Saturn destroy the world in order to win. They would live to see another day though, she knew that. And that was enough to gather the z-senshi and meet for battle. 

"Cell." 

Her voice was extreemly cold, which surprised her. She was expecting something a little more timid and scared like she felt. She was terrified, but she wasn't willing to admit it. She shrugged to herself, may as well get this over with. 

"Nice of you to join me ladies." 


	11. Confusion

Author's Notes: I've noticed that I have one or two flamers for this fic, and I actually went and removed a couple of them, but then I realized that I don't care. I love the feedback I get from everyone who reads this fic, and I appreciate all of the good things most of you have to say. It keeps me going. 

So, to my flamers, flame on, keep my campfire lit, I've got an eighteen wheeler coming over soon with a ton of marshmallows. 

To everyone supporting me in my writing of this fic, thank you. It means a lot. 

Keiko~ Thank you for defending my writing, you are truly a good friend. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. 

Please review, good or bad, I'll welcome them. 

**Reunited**   
**Chapter 11: Confusion**

Mercury and Saturn stared up at Cell not really knowing what to do. They had planned to be the hunter, not the hunted, but now they were the hunted, and they had to think of something. Mercury sighed to herself, then, without warning, chose to leap from her position in the crevasse to the ledge on which Cell stood. She glared at him with hate filled blue eyes, wanting to belive that She and Saturn could defeat him. It was hopeless though, she was the weakest of all the senshi, and Saturn, though she had the power to destroy planets, was not enough alone. Jupiter had only done so because of her heritage. As a Jovian royal, a member of the elite warrior race from Jupiter, she had the power within her to do so. She was the center senshi, neither outer nor inner, and as such, she had a mixture of both weak and strong powers. She had tapped into that power at the last minute, and Mercury didn't understand how she could possibly accoplish such a feat. 

"Why are you after Jupiter?" 

Cell laughed, "Why? Do you know how much power she holds. If I were to drain her power from her, I would be invinceable!" 

"No one is invinceable Cell." Saturn spoke as she jumped up onto the ledge, "Not even the Gods." 

"I can be invinceable. With Jupiter's power I can take the power of the z-senshi, tap into what they have, and then I will be unstoppable. Unspooable to conquer and rule the universe. Unstoppable to destroy it." Cell snarled out with irritation. 

Mercury watched in silence before whispering to Saturn so that Cell could not hear her, "We aren't strong enough for this Saturn." 

"I know." Came the reply, and nothing else was said. Saturn twirled her Glaive in preparation before sending an attack at Cell, the battle was on, and the sailors knew they'd lose. 

~ * ~ 

Makoto sighed and stared out the window of the Hikawa Jina shrine, not really paying attention to the meeting being held around her. She wasn't ready for this, not any of it. She wasn't ready to face Cell again, she didn't know how she did it in the first place. She wasn't ready for the future, sure, she loved Piccolo, but she was scared. Scared of what the future would bring, scared of what might happen to him, to her, to them. She wasn't ready to face the infinite possibilities that stared straight back at her from not so far away. 

"Mako-chan?" 

"Hmmmm?" 

"Are you okay?" 

Makoto looked up into the concerned blue eyes of Usagi and smiled softly, "Just tired Usa-chan, and worried. It's nothing." 

"What are you worried about?" 

"Cell. What will happen. Piccolo. Everything." 

Usagi sat down next to the brunette and clasped her hand, "Mako-chan, I know that everything that is happening is confusing, I don't understand most of it myself, but I do know that love can conquer anything. I speak from experiance, if I didn't love Mamo-chan so much I wouldn't be here today. We wouldn't be and Chibi-usa would never have the chance to exhist. A year ago I would have run screaming from destiny, but now I know that with all the bad things, good things come too, and most of them are better." 

Makoto watched Usagi for a moment, "When did you become so smart Usagi-chan?" 

Usagi blushed, "I, uh, I dunno." 

Makoto smiled softly, in the past year since Galaxia's defeat Usagi had matured greatly. She had finally accepted her future, and even wanted all of it to happen somehow. It was all very hard to compare with what Usagi had been - a crying, ditzy klutz that couldn't tell you right from left. Everything was different now, ever since Pluto and Saturn had been thrown into the z-senshi's dimension. All of it was clearer, yet more confusing, and Makoto's head hurt trying to comprehend it all. 

"You're right Usagi-chan. I should live for the moment, not worry about what's going to happen, or when the next attack will be. I should be concentrating on what's going on in my life now, not what could happen." 

Usagi grinned and the pair hugged before turning their attention to the meeting. 

~ * ~ 

"Sat... urn?" 

"Here..." 

"We can't hold out much longer..." 

"I know." 

"What do we do Saturn? I don't have the answer..." 

"We'll think of something Mercury." 

A scream filled the air as Cell laughed manically. He lifted Saturn off the ground and began to drain her energy as she tried to struggle in his grip. Her fight began to falter, and soon she went limp. Cell dropped her to the ground with a harsh laugh and spoke, "You two are pathetic. Trying to defeat me though you knew it was hopeless! Thanks for the energy, by the way, I now have enough power to go after Jupiter." 

Cell took the air and dissapeared. Ami groaned and pulled her communicator out while trying to stay concious, "Usa...." 

"Hello? Ami-chan!!!!" 

"Usa... We failed... Cell -" 

Mercury fell into a coughing fit, blood seeping through her lips. "Cell... He's coming after Mako... Protect her Usa..." 

"I promise Ami-chan. Be careful, and please live, I want you to be here with me for the longest time yet." 

"I will..." 

Mercury passed out then, the communicator going blank and toppling from her fingers as they fell limp to the ground lifelessly. 


	12. Outro

AN: Well, I've finished it!!! Isn't it amazing!!! I'm very proud of myself on this thing, I've finished it. Now all I have to do is finish my other fics and it'll be all good. *sweatdrops* At least I got this one out of the way! This chapter is vauge and stupid, but give me a break. I'm just not interested anymore.****

**Reunited**   
_Chapter 12: Final Battle_

"Are we ready for this?" Haruka questioned the group. 

"Can we really be ready for it." Krillan shot back. "What? Don't look at me like that, you haven't seen what Cell can do!" 

"He's an overgrown cockrach..." 

"Overgrown cockrach my foot." Krilla retorted. "And Mako can't even reach the transformation she did last time... grrr." 

"Shut up, both of you." Piccolo growled. "The gateway is opening." 

And so it was; and the battle began. Injuries were sustained, and Senshi voice words and curses that would make a sailor blush as they threw everything they had at him. And in the end, Cell was defeated, and all was well. - Sort of. Healing from mortal wounds, even with a high healing rate is painful and exhausting, but worth it. Life goes on in the face of evil, and soul-mates are brought together. Piccolo, Krillan and Makoto returned to the z-demension while Tein took Makoto's place in her demension. As for Hotaru and Trunks, they returned to the future that he knows, and are helping to rebuild what once was. Ami returned home and becaume a doctor as she always dreamed. 

And, as cliche as it sounds. 

The all lived Happily Ever After. 

_~finis~_


End file.
